


The Widow

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: She was apparently known as “The Widow” now.





	The Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Green.

She was apparently known as “The Widow” now.

Not Margaret. Not Maggie. Not Miss Greene, or Mrs. Rhee. The Widow.

Christ, she sounded like a villain from a comic book! One of those comics written by men who have a problem with women being in charge.

They put the hostage she shot in the coffin. Dean, or whatever his name was. That asshole.

Maggie took the cap off the marker and crouched down to write. "We have 38 more. Stand down."

“Leave it where they’ll find it.” She told Kal. She didn’t think her voice shook. Not The Widow’s voice.


End file.
